Many individuals enjoy hobbies such as hunting and wildlife photography, which may require them to position themselves on elevated platforms such as tree stands. Others may have occupations, which may require them to work from an elevated position such as a scaffold or rooftop. These types of circumstances make it difficult, if not impossible, to gasp and/or manipulate out-of-reach objects or articles that may have fallen to the ground, forgotten prior to initial ascent, intentionally left on the ground for safety reasons until an individual has secured themselves in their elevated position, or stored on the ground due to lack of space until their use is required. Consequently, many individuals could benefit greatly from a remote controlled pick-up device capable of extended range applications and adapted for gripping or otherwise manipulating objects or articles. Various pick-up devices and related implements are known, however, they suffer from one or more drawbacks and/or limitations. A common disadvantage of existing pick-up devices are their relatively limited range of reach, typically only a couple of feet. Another disadvantage of many existing pick-up devices is that they are of one-piece construction and designed for relatively close range applications that does not lend itself to the more versatile use required for extended multiple elevation and/or range changes. This one piece construction greatly reduces or eliminates the practicality of compactness and versatility required by extended range applications. Consequently, application from a twenty foot elevation example, would require a one piece device to be of that exact length resulting in the inability to use from any other elevation, unreasonable prefabrication, manufacturing complexity and cost, weight, shipment, storage, and maneuverability during operation.
Accordingly, a need has been recognized in connection with effecting improvements over existing pick-up devices and overcoming their disadvantages and limitations.